The Day the Femmes Found Glory
by funnybunny16
Summary: The female transformers are sick of the male transformers making them have sex beyond their will. So they decide their going to get their revenge...in a very nasty way. WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT, SEX, FARTS, MULTIPLE BUTTHOLES, GIRLS WITH DICKS, ETC. Read at your own risk!


A Very Bizarre Romance (Transformer Rape)  
WARNING: This is an erotic Transformers fanfiction. Please read at your own risk.  
CAST of CHARACTERS: Optimus Prime, Elita One, Phoenix, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Starscream, Megatron, and others.  
My name is funnybunny16 and I wrote this for the sake of your guys enjoyment, so you better enjoy it! Feel free to comment as much as you wish. I just recently became a fan of Transformers, so I decided to write an erotic story about them. IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY SMUT, FEMALES WITH DICKS, FARTS ,ETC. DO NOT READ THIS STORY OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE. Yeah, so enjoy.  
Elita One was sitting in her beautiful home in which her and Optimus Prime shared. It was a beautiful home, and Optimus Prime had told her it would suit both of them perfectly. Elita One loved to do the gardening, clean their bedroom, make dinner, and clean up the toilet mess her husband made after his bowels acted up. Her chili bean recipe was a huge hit!  
Elita One was a happy transformer. She had an awesome husband, a nice house, and she was beautiful. She would always stand in front of the mirror and admire herself before Optimus Prime would wake up and call for breakfast.  
But one day, Elita One wasn t happy. This was because her husband was busy fighting the Decepticons on another planet. It was lonely to not wake up and have a good bang with her husband. She also missed the way he would stroke his arduous armor while enjoying her breakfasts. She wasn t lonely, however. All the femme transformers were still here and a couple male transformers; Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus.  
Bumblebee was really annoying, but Ultra Magnus was charming. He was Optimus Prime s brother, and he sure was smoking hot. But he had one common trait that all male transformers had. He was horny.  
Elita One HATED male transformers (except for Optimus Prime). They stunk up the bathrooms in the morning (and sometimes at night), they made loud noises at random times for no apparent reason, and they craved too much sex. Yes, it was true. They craved too much sex. They were always getting hard-ons and just loved sticking their big dicks into their pussies.  
She and Arcee had always complained about the problem. Arcee had gathered up other female transformers to help participate in an election of a devious idea while the other transformers were away. They made sure some of the male transformers that stayed didn t come anywhere near the room where they were having their meeting. They had bolted the doors shut and made them soundproof so the whole time while Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus were banging on the doors it echoed outside so it fooled both the male transformers that the femmes heard their knocking while they really didn t.  
After eight hours of planning, the female transformers had come up with ideas that would prove the male transformers they could do stuff, too. So the next day their plan began.  
They went to a mech shop with all the other female transformers, where a transformer named Bobthebuilder was fixing up some random shit that was splayed up in the floor and in his ass. He turned to all the hot femme transformers, and almost got a hard-on in the act.

"Hello my beautiful femmes," said Bobthebuilder. "What can I help you with, today?"

Elita flung herself on Bobthebuilder and said "Please, Bobthebuilder, can you implant dicks into our pussies internally so we can be male and we can make them come out of our pusses by will so we can fuck the transformers?"

"Shoor thing!" said Bobthebuilder. "You all have to lie back-down on these tables and stretch out your legs so I can get a clear view of your pussies, okay?"

Akiba Prime walked up to Bobthebuilder in a whoring way and swiped her breasts across his body and said to him in a whoring voice "Sure thing Bobby, now, implant those dicks in our pussies so we can fuck the transformers."

"Will you fuck me, too?"Bobthebuilder asked.

"Of course not, sweets,"said Arcee. "We wouldn t want to damage your secular hot teenage robot body." Bobthebuilder blushed and felt the energon rush into his cock. Okay sexy bitches get on the tables and spread your legs so I can implant artificial dicks and them you can also be male and fuck the transformers. Will there be antiseptic? asked Arcee.

"I ll give you some," said Bobthebuilder.

"But you ll still feel the hard dick being inserted into your interface and you may have an orgasm. Is that alright?" "Oh hell yeah" sighed Elita One as she and the other femmes laid down on separate tables with their legs stretched apart. This was actually happening! They were going to rape the transformers!

She almost giggled wickedly, but decided to do it when she was there, brutally shoving her cock in male transformer ass. Hell, maybe she would be able to fuck some Decepticons.  
Bobthebuilder gave them all some antiseptic. They all groaned as he felt them implant HUGE cocks into them. Elita One s pussy stretched to accomadate the thick rod that would soon be implanted into her body and so she could make it come out of its internal socket by her will like a male dolphin and she could rape the male transformers.  
Arcee groaned ass the artificial cock shoved into her pussy and implanted itself into her uterus. She had enough energon to look up and see what her cock was going to look like. She saw Bobthebuilder shove the base in first, slowly so the tip would pop out first like most dicks. The dick was thick and long, and was striped in a swirly hot pink and cream colored pattern. My god that looks like a delicious cock, she thought to herself. Out of all the femme transformers getting cocks implanted into their pussies, Chromia was getting the biggest cock of them all. It was polka-dotted like a clowns birthday suit and was at list 50 inches in diameter and eight feet long. It was just a fucking enormous monster that was penetrating her and it would soon penetrate the asshole of a male transformer! HA!  
There were also a few of Decepticon females there, too. They were there so they could fuck some decepticon males, too. Particulary that of Megatron or Starscream or Swindle.

"Can you feel that dick penetrating you?" the Decepticon female named Twirl said to another decepticon female next to her.  
"I sure can," said Freezon, another Decepticon female.

"And I think mine can vibrate. So it ll vibrate in Megatron's asshole. Oh boy!" laughed Shadow Striker. "That ll be a sight."

Karmen and Road Rage were the first to cum. Their pussy juice squirted out in all directions because the dildos inside them were blocking the center of their vaginal entrances so the cum squirted all over the room. Bobthebuilder was fapping happily. Karmen squeezed her monster-sized tits while she squirted, crying out in joy as she sprayed her girl juices everywhere. Road Rage projectile-lactated all over the walls and ceiling and screamed as she came to an orgasm.  
This aroused Karmen even more and she came again, all over Bobthebuilder, who also cummed but was soon disgusted being covered in divine female fluids.  
The other femmes came wildly, screaming and hollering, squirting their girly rainbow-fluids all over. After that, and having their dicks fully inserted, they paid Bobthebuilder some transformer money and left. They looked like normal transformer femmes on the outside but on the inside they had a male body part.

"Okay, ladies," said Glyph. "Our former husbands and other male transformers should be back tonight. Optimus Prime just phoned in saying that. So we re going to hide in a dark room and when the male transformers turn the lights on we ll all scream SURPRISE and then makes our dicks come out and then we cane rape them as much as we want. Do you girls understand?"

"Man, Starscream will lose his shit, said Shadow Striker."

All the femmes laughed.  
"What time do you know they're getting back?" asked Arcee.

"They should be back at about midnight," said Glyph.

"Damn, that s late," said Firestar.

"Ladies, we must be patient!" exclaimed Road Rage. "If we don t wait then it ll ruin the fun. After all, we ve been planning this for many eons, haven t we? All the femmes nodded.

"We re meeting up at Elita s house at about eleven o clock sharp. And don t forget it VERY important!"

All the femmes nodded, giggled, then ran off to do whatever the hell they were doing. Some of them made their dicks come out and masturbated them and then had a jizz bath.

"Man, having a cock is awesome," sighed Freezon, stroking her dick and having cum shoot out into the shower. "Now I really know what I was missing." She gave her dick a name. "I ll call you Jared," she said and continued to stroke him until he blasted a load all her tits.

Elita was laying in her bed. The time was about 8:30 pm, so she had a few hours to jack off and try out her new dick.

"Man, pissing with this dick in my cunt is going to be a B-I-T-C-H," she spelled out, spelling the word bitch .

Then she thought for a moment. Or maybe I ll pee like a guy. Hmm there s only one way to find out. She waddled to the toilet, which also happened to be in their bedroom because her husband was too lazy to install it in their bathroom. So sometimes she would hear Optimus Prime taking a huge dump or taking a loud, steamy piss. This annoyed her greatly, and also made her penis-envy. She also happened to be waddling because the dick in her was big and she was still trying to accomadate it. But Bobthebuilder told her she would soon get used to it and would walk like a normal femme but JEEZUS it was big!  
She stood in front of the toilet and lifted up the toilet seat. She made her dick come out by will and she held it in her hand. When she felt the pee leave her uterus she saw some trickle down the sides of her dick, out the corners of her pussy but most of the urine came through the piss slit of her cock. She was greatly satisfied, even though her aim sucked and there was still urine on the ground, she didn t necessarily give a shit so she just let it pass. She smiled, and then took a short nap, dreaming about brutal rape.  
Oh my god this is hot she said in her sleep.  
At about eleven o clock sharp all the femmes came over to Elita s house. While they waited for their hubby s to come they played with their dicks and jacked eachother off and stuck it in eachothers assholes.  
They gave eachother jizz baths, but they had to hurry and clean the mess so the male transformers wouldn t get suspicious. They knew where each and every one of them was supposed to be and they had to make themselves look like whores because if they didn t look like whores then the male transformers wouldn t be sexually attracted to them and wouldn t fuck them.  
That was that.  
Then, midnight hit. Shortly after, they heard a familiar knocking on the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Glyph quickly shut off the lights and stood in the darkness with the other femmes. When they didn t answer the door Optimus Prime and the other transformers stepped in and turned on the lights.  
They were met by quite an unexpected sight.  
There stood his wife, Elita and the other femme transformers. They all stood up straight and tall. Their skin was waxed so much it they were as glossy as a new car. They had their hands behind their heads and made their chests pop out so they looked like whores.  
They all shouted

"SURPRISE, OPPY! SURPRISE EVERYBODY!"

Optimus Prime and the others were in pure shock and bliss. They didn t know their wives could be so kind and sexy. But little did they know that they were going to be brutally ass-raped in the ass by their wives new dicks.  
Hello, beautiful ladies, said Rodimus Prime. My god don t you look like sexy beasts that we must fuck. Yeah said Optimus Prime, his optics now turning a neon cerulean blue. I haven t had a good fucking in the whole time I was fighting the Decepticons. Well, I guess it s time now. Freezon saw Megatron and Starscream there, too. So she was looking forward to shoving her big metal pole meat in their assholes.  
When the male transformers began to have erections and then started walking toward the femme transformers, Elita One put her hand out to stop them.  
Before we let you fuck us with those cockilicious cocks of yours, we have a big surprise for you gentlemen. Don t we, girls? she said, giving an unnoticed wink toward the femme transformers. The male transformers didn t see the wink.  
Why, yes we do, said Arcee, barely containing her laughter.  
The other male transformers looked at them, just utterly confused. They looked at their femmes closely, their dicks throbbing for release.  
And this is our surprise said Elita. Ready ladies? Yeah. They all said. On the count of three, ladies. One .two .THREE! And at that moment, they pushed at their uteri and abdominal muscles, and slowly, little by little, their dicks began sliding out of their cocks, their pussy lips spreading out widely as the metal cocks came out of their pussies.

"Oh no!" cried Karmen. "My dick is stuck in my uterus! Somebody help!"

"I ll help ya , Karm," said Elita as she put her fingers in Karmen s vagina, grabbed the dick-tip, and slowly pulled it out of her uterus. Karmen sighed in release as her metal dick came out finally.

The male transformers were shocked when they saw metal dicks coming out of their wives pussies. They thought femmes were supposed to have pussies, not big cocks like them! Was this a secret they had held back for so long was this black magic? How the hell did this happen? But most of the transformers were too sick to think about it. Most of them were vomiting energon all over the walls, and some of them had passed out. But most of them, like Optimus Prime, were just staring in wonder, their eyes glazed on their pussy-dicks. They were striked by such a phenomenon.  
At first this aroused them much more, but then their dongs hung flaccid when they saw their wives come toward them, with their dicks erect, aroused and ready to be stuck in a nice, tight masculine asshole. Optimus Prime and the rest backed up against the walls, and they screamed even more when their wives came waddling over to them and spinning them around so they were backed into the wall so their backs were seen.  
"Please, Elita, let us go!" exclaimed Optimus Prime exclaimed.  
Elita only smiled and got near his ass so she could pull out the recharge plug in his asshole. Now that was plug was taken out, you could see a huge, dark crevice that was Optimus Prime s asshole.  
While Elita was doing this, Shadow Striker had pinned Starscream to the whole and began ramming his asshole with her huge cock. Starscream was crying out for mercy, but Shadow Striker ignored him and continues ramming into his ass. This aroused the other femmes even more, so their dicks got harder and longer and thicker.  
Freezon pushed Megatron over to the nearest wall.  
While Megatron was still facing her he said Please Freezon! Don t do this! Freezon stroked his cheek thoughtfully and said to him I don t think so, love. Then, without another word, she flipped him over with his back facing her. Then she got a huge surprise.  
Megatron had fourteen buttholes! This was because he could put more recharge plugs in and that would make him stronger.  
Oh dear, thought Freezon to herself. Which one do I fuck ? Oh what the hell, I ll fuck them all! Before she could penetrate one of his assholes however, she heard a horrible groaning noise come from Megatron s belly. He gave a groan and Freezon heard him mutter something about too many chili beans.  
Then, all of the sudden, Megatron let out a tremendous fart that shook the whole house, and it stunk up the whole house, too. Black liquid began to spew out all of his assholes while he cried out in pain. It splattered all over the walls and some even got on the ceiling. His bowels were almost like an erupting volcano, black goo spurted out of his anus like a motherfucking cannon. His assholes stretched to accommodate all the goo squirting out his assholes and dick. After a full minute, he was finished. He sighed as the last of the goo dripped out his buttholes. Even though Freezon was now covered in the black poo goo, she still wanted to fuck Megatron, so she began to fuck him in one of his shit-filled anuses. Megatron cried out in pain, as his tender hemorrhoids were being ripped to shreds by the massive cock buried in one of his buttholes.

"Say hi to JAAAAAAARED!" yelled Freezon to Megatron.

Megatron cried out in pain.

Rotimus Prime however, was being pinned down on the floor by Road Rage, whose cock was about six feet long and 40 inches in diameter. Her dick was covered in soft green bristles and was colored with purple polka-dots. Rotimus Prime was in complete shock when he saw the massive girl-member.  
She rubbed the tip on his lips and he shook his head from side to side.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh hell no," Rotty said. "Abseloutly not. You re dick is covered in bristles and that reminds me of a dogs unshaven ass." "

Suck it now or you re going to have a brutal assfuck with my bristled cock."

Rotimus Prime squealed, then took her dick in his mouth. It tasted terrible. It tasted like the pussy of an old lady combined with old gym socks and rotting cheese. It also smelled like she dipped her dick in dog shit. Rotimus Prime choked, wondering what her cum was going to taste like. He as frightened to bring her to orgasm.  
By this time, Elita had penetrated Optimus Prime, who was yelling in anger and banging his fists of the walls. He was in so much pain he felt like he was being screwed by an elephant. Elita was also not that comfy, so she pulled her dick out, spread open Optimus Prime s ass cheeks and then plunged back in.  
"Ahh that s much better," she says, plunging in repeatedly. She didn t know having a dick could feel so great! Too bad Bobthebuilder didn t add balls with her dick, too.  
Just then, she feels something beneath her dick. It feels like something is about to come out of her crotch. She stops shoving her dick into Optimus anus and looks between her legs, and beneath her dick pops a set of balls, writing in a metallic scrotum. The antiseptic Bobthebuilder had given her has special powers in it so she have balls, too! Epic!

"I have the scrotum of power!" she exclaims. "And you male transformers can t do anything about it!" Karmen forced Jazz on the floor. She showed her dick to him, oozing pre-cum all over his face. Jazz almost wanted to grab his iPod and jam out but he couldn t. Not with this bitch on top of him.

"Lemme go, dammit!" he rapped. "I ll have you kno I'm a virgin and that s the way it s gonna be!" Karmen snickered.

"Virgin eh? That makes this brutal fucking even better!" She laughs, while Jazz shakes beneath her.  
"But before I rape you, I ll let you have some pleasure too, because I m such a nice little femme."

"You are not a nice femme you bitch!" screamed Jazz. "Now, please let me go!" He was literally roaring. He was not acting cool right now.  
She leaned in toward his face and spat on it. "I don't think so asshole." She said. "

"With you acting like an asshole, why should I sexually pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams. I thought you would like that Are ya kidding me, BITCH!? screamed Jazz. He suddenly rapped his own rap song, which actually sounded pretty good. It went like this: You re actin like a ho and you don t give me nothin . You don t give a shit, you re just a bad mofo. You implant a dick in your pussy, girl that ain t sexy. You may think you re bein special, but you re just actin like a goddamn vexy. Why you girls actin like this, it scares the hell outta me. Please, bitchy girls, just please let me be. You know I m absolutely stumped, and I think y know why. But it sure hell is makin me want to cry. Stop bein bitches, stop being sluts. Or else I feel like we ll have to act like dirty muts."

"That s a pretty nice rap song, JZ," Karmen laughed. "But it won t stop me from stroking and licking that big delicious cock of yours. Because to me, that looks like one big cockilicious cock. And honey, don t worry, I don t use these teeth for biting. I only use them for chewing nuts."

Jazz gulped, but he gulped even more when Karmen began slurping on his cockilicious cock. Goddamn, she was as good as shit. Even better than Nicki Minaj herself. Jazz couldn t keep himself from moaning in ecstasy. Karmen stifled a laugh and continued her voluptuous sucking on his dick. Jazz was the only transformer in the room who was actually *enjoying* the treatment he was getting. The other transformers, however, felt as if their hemorrhoids would rip right out, because their hemorrhoids DID rip right out. They squealed as they saw their precious butt vein circuits splattered all over the floor in their oily blood. Oil oozed from their buttholes as the femmes continued to fuck them.

Megatron was not having a good time at all, since he had fourteen buttholes, he found himself getting fucked in the asses by fourteen female transformers. Megatron howled and banged his head and fists against the wall and the oil oozed out his shitholes in vast amounts. He farted again and oil blood spewed all over their cocks and on their body parts. They didn t give a shit however because this aroused them even more and made their dicks grow bigger! (heh, heh, they didn t give a shit. Get it?)

Optimus Prime felt as if he was shitting in reverse. His wife s cock was banging against his precious butt walls, which contracted whenever she thrust into him. He thought he was getting the worst treatment of all, until he saw Megatron, who was being fucked in all his orfices. This almost mad the autobot leader laugh, but if he laughed, his body would jiggle and his butt walls would contract against Elita s cock, so he then decided it would not be a good idea to laugh.

"So, Oppy," Elita One said to her hubby while she banged him. "How are you enjoying your gift?"

"I fucking hate it."

"That s good."

Elita s balls swung back and forth while she banged her husband. She would probably castrate herself after this, for her balls were too wobbly and big. And besides, the male transformers didn t have balls, so why would she?

Jazz had an orgasm after Karmen sucked him and jazzed on her. Karmen smiled and licked it all off.  
Road Rage had neared orgasm after Rotimus Prime sucked her and she then came, her cum spewing into his mouth. After she was finished, her got onto his hands and legs and started vomiting. Her cum tasted like old man piss.  
The femmes fucked all the male transformers the whole night, and when the sun rose, they stopped and went to sleep. The male transformers however, couldn t even close their eyes. Their dicks leaked ooze, their buttholes oozed with oil, and their bodies felt crushed and defeated. This was revenge from the femmes to them!  
Later on in the day, the femmes all had crotch surgeries to they could take out their dicks and just have regular vaginas and the male transformers all got repaired. Never again would they force the femmes to have sex beyond their will, and they vowed that forever.  
THE END LEAVE A COMMENT OR TELL ME WHAT OTHER STORIES I COULD WRITE ABOUT TRANSFORMERS. I M A HIGE TRANSFORMERS FAN, SO WRITING ABOUT THEM IS EASY PEASY LEMON-SQUEEZY. XD. PLEASE FAVORITE PLEASE, THANKS!


End file.
